Your eyes
by silverdragon91
Summary: Ron and Draco have been in the US since the end of the war and no one has seen or heard from them. Then Ron comes back to his family with his new lover. Mpreg later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

By: silverdragon91

Ron rolled over and smiled at the body lying next to him. His lover of almost a year was lying next to him and sleeping soundly. Ron wrapped his arms around the skinny blond boy. Today they were going back to London after being in the States since the end of the war so they could be together without being pulled apart. Now that they were sure they could stick together through it all, they were ready to make the venture to the land that held so many memories.

Draco nuzzled his face into Ron's chest and continued to sleep. Ron smiled and thought of how his family and friends would react to him being with Draco Malfoy. Ron had left England with Draco and they had settled in a small town on the New England coast. Their house over looked the ocean and was just a five minute walk to the beach.

They had decided not to sell the house, but keep it and use it when they wanted to come back and visit their friends that were in the small, but cozy town. Since Draco's parents had died the fortune had been given to him and they decided they could put some of it back for their future and this little house.

The alarm clock decided then to go off and wake the slumbering blond. Draco opened his silver eyes and smiled at Ron. Ron smiled right back and placed a soft and loving kiss on his boyfriends lips. Ron and Draco soon got up and started to pack their clothes. They were going to leave most of it behind for when they came back.

There was only a few small boxes they were going to take. Like pictures and things that they had gotten each other for birthdays and things. They were soon done and left the house and headed for the airport. Ron glanced at Draco and smiled as they settled themselves in their plane seats. It was then that Ron noticed that Draco looked a bit uncomfortable.

"You okay love?" Ron asked in a loving tone.

Draco just nodded and placed his hand in Ron's and squeezed gently. The plane ride was quiet and comfortable. Draco had dozed off eventually and now had his head placed on Ron's shoulder. Ron rested his head ontop of Draco's and willed himself to think of the fact that they would need a place to live when they got back to England.

They arrived in England's airport a few short hours later. Draco looked nervous and pale. Ron wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and didn't pay attention to some of the stares they got while walking together. They got a cab and took it to a nice hotel that was just outside of London and near his families house.

Ron then made a phone call to the Burrow. His family now had a phone since his father had insisted on it. Molly had agreed because that was almost the only way that she could keep in contact with Ron. He dialed the number and waited for someone to answer. Suddenly the phone was picked up.

"Hello?" His mother answered.

"Hi mum it's me." Ron said with a smile.

"Ronald!" His mother screamed.

"Yeah mum it's me. I was just wondering if you and the rest of the family wanted to go for dinner. I'm in England for a bit and wanted to see you guys." Ron answered.

"Why of course. Where do you want to go?" She asked, Ron could feel her smile.

"How about the La' Franisco?" Ron asked, knowing she would be shocked.

"But Ronald, that's a very new and very expensive resturant. We can't afford that." His mother scolded.

"Don't worry mum. I'll pay. While I was away I got into a good job and still have some money left over." Ron said.

"But we'll need reservations, it's still fairly new." His mother reminded him.

"I know, I'll get them. You just get the family together and get there. Oh, and ask Hermione and Harry to join us." Ron told her.

"Yes of course dear." She sounded as if she didn't believe that he could get the reservations.

"Alright, I'll see you about 8?" Ron asked.

"Yes of course dear." She said.

"Alright, bye mum." Ron said and then hung up the phone.

Then he made a quick phone call to the resturant and quickly made a reservation for 13 people. Ron could hear Draco in the shower and decided to get ready himself. He was about to jump in the shower when Draco came out with some tight black jeans and a button up black silk shirt.

Ron smiled and got in the shower and was done in about five minutes with getting dressed. Ron had made the reservation for 13 because he knew that Charlie and Bill and Fleur were visiting their family. Even if they weren't he was sure that his mother would have called them and made sure that they would have gotten there in time for dinner.

It was now 7:30 and Draco was sitting on the bed and had his hands clasped together to try and keep them from shaking. Ron dropped to his knees on the floor infront of Draco and took his boyfriend's shaking hands into his.

"Draco, love, what's wrong?" Ron asked in a soft voice.

"What if they... what if they don't like me? What if... what if they want you to break up with me?" Draco asked in a small voice.

Ron gave a Draco a sad smile and stood up and pulled Draco up with him. Ron forced Draco's chin up to look at him. Ron's blue eyes gazed into Draco's silver eyes lovingly.

"I wouldn't ever break up with you. If it became too much, we could move back to the house. And don't let Harry bully you. I know that he had an obsession with you the last time he saw you. That is why I tried to avoid coming here for the longest time. But they deserve to know now. Our relationship is strong to stay together now. If we had come back after just getting together, we would have let them break us apart. We're strong now. I love you so much, I wouldn't be able to go back to the way I was." Ron smiled as Draco leaned in so that his head was on Ron's chest.

Ron let Draco have a few minutes to let all of that sink in and then raised his chin again and placed a small kiss on Draco's lips and smiled at him. Draco gave a small smile back, letting Ron know that he loved him and believed in him. That was all Ron needed.

"You ready to go?" Ron asked.

Draco nodded. They left the hotel room and took a cab to the resturant. Draco clung to Ron the whole ride there. When they walked in, they could see that Ron's family was already seated. Ron grabbed Draco's hand and intertwinded their fingers and urged Draco to walk with him. Ron could tell that Draco wanted to turn and run, but Draco was trying to be brave for Ron.

Molly Weasley stood and walked towards her son, but stopped when she noticed that he wasn't alone. She eyed the blond boy at her son's side. His blond hair hung in his face and had small streaks of black in it. He wore tight black jeans and a black button up silk shirt. There also hung something around his neck that looked oddly familiar.

Ron walked up and hugged his mother. Molly hugged back, but didn't take her eyes off of the thin boy that stood there with his head bowed and his hair hiding his eyes. Everyone hugged Ron and asked where he had been. Then Molly got up the courage to ask who was with him.

Ron gave them all a bright smile. A smile Molly hadn't seen on Ron in a long time. She could tell that he was happy with this blond man and she was happy for him. But she had a feeling that something was going to turn the evening into something unexpected.

Ron walked back over to the blond man and whispered something in his ear and took his hand again. After intertwing their fingers once more he turned to his family and friends and gave them a smile that held so much happiness and love in it that Molly felt her heart about to burst.

"Most of you should know him. This is Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend of almost a year and the love of my life." Ron anounced proudly.

There was silence at the table and everyone eyed Draco with a skepitcal eye. Harry and Ginny felt anger start to grow about Ron being with a Malfoy. Molly gave him an excepting smile, Charlie and Bill gave Ron a smile to let him know that they trusted his judgment, Aurther gave him a confused but loving smile, Hermione gave him a smirk as if to say 'told ya so'. Fleur could hadly keep in her excitment, and Fred and George looked at each other in utter confusion.

"A Malfoy?" Harry bellowed.

Ron glared at his best friend. He had pretty much known who would take it well and who wouldn't. Molly, Herimone, and Fleur got up and went over to Draco and gave him a ressuring embrace. Draco looked at Hermione in utter confusion and Hermione just gave him a warm smile. That's when Molly realized what exactly Draco had around his neck.

When Ron was smaller, she had given him a neckless that had been in her family for generations and told him to give it to his one true love when he found them. It had a silver heart locket with intertwining roses. The neckless dangled and Molly knew that Ron was really in love with this one.

She also could tell that the young Malfoy loved her son as well. For he was still standing there under his lover's families' judging stares. She could tell that Draco wanted to bolt out of here, but was trying to be brave for his boyfriend. Molly smiled at how much love and admiration shone through Ron's gaze when he looked at the smaller boy.

They settled themselves. Draco sat next to Ron with Hermione on his other side and Fleur across from him. Bill sat next to his wife and on the other side of Charlie. Molly sat on the other side of Ron and next to her husband. Fred and George sat next to Hermione with Harry and Ginny across from them.

The dinner was pleasent and silent. Fleur talked in French to Draco and Molly smiled that Draco could relax with someone other than Ron at the table. They talked about odds and ends. Fleur and Draco never stayed on a topic too long. Draco smiled when Fleur mentioned how being a veela wasn't all it was cracked up to be and Draco just laughed and agreed.

Harry glowered at the fact that Ron's hands was still wrapped around Draco's and it was resting on the table for all to see. He glared when Ron turned to watch Fleur and Draco's conversation and add in a few comments in French that made both the blond veelas laugh. How could Ron do this to him? His best friend. Not only was Ron dating his nemise, but also his crush.

Harry had been in love with the blond Slytherin for a few years now.

Ginny watched with hate brewing in her being. What the hell was her brother doing with that prat? 'Malfoy's just gonna use him.' Ginny thought with venom. She glanced at the way that Malfoy smiled at Ron and how happy Ron looked and guessed that Malfoy was faking.

Hermione was glad that Ron had found someone to love and that loved him back. She knew that they had had a rough past with Malfoy, but she was willing to give him a second chance. She could feel Harry and Ginny's glares that they were throwing at the blond. She sighed, this was going to be a long night.

"So, where have you two been?" Molly asked.

"We have a house on the New England coast. It's really nice. It over looks the ocean and is only a few minutes away from the beach. We also visited France for a few weeks and loved it there. But we don't have a house there. We've decided to have a house here and keep the one in New England." Ron answered with a smile.

"That sounds lovely." Hermione commented.

Hermione could tell that Harry wanted to make a hurtful remark to the blond boy, but she wasn't about to let that happen. She wasn't going to let Ginny or Harry ruin Ron's happy reunion with his family and having his boyfriend meet his family. True, they already knew Malfoy, but this was the first time they had met him as Ron's boyfriend.

The rest of the night was nice and Draco began to relax around them all. Fred and George began to tell Draco about some of the amusing things Ron did when he was younger. Bill and Charlie began to talk to Ron about certain things going on in their lives and how Fleur had just found out that she was expecting their fist child.

As soon as dinner was over they all decided to have dinner at the Burrow the next night. Draco smiled at Ron as they both climbed into the cab. Molly watched the car disappear down the road and then turn on the corner as it headed to their hotel. Molly and Aurther returned to the Burrow and discussed Ron's announcment. They both decided that they would be supportive in his choice.

Back at the hotel, Draco was just happy that Harry and Ron's sister, Ginny, hadn't made any comment or made any remark. Ron wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and rested his head on Draco's shoulder and sighed.

"I'm very happy that you did so well with my family." Ron said.

Draco gave him a slight smile and watched the stars and moon in the sky. The night hadn't been too horrible, but he hadn't liked the idea of Potter being there. The youngest Weasley hadn't been very pleasent either. Draco could tell that they didn't approve of his and Ron's relationship and he wasn't sure if they would ever be willing to accept that.

Ron understood that Draco wasn't very comfortable about being around his sister or his best friend. And he understood completely. Harry and Ginny weren't going to make this easy for either of them. Especially his blond lover in his arms. Ron watched as Draco continued to stare into the night sky.

Ron pulled Draco towards the bed and started to get undressed and ready for bed. Draco slid into the bed and curled up on his side. Ron slid in behind Draco and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and pulled him close. Ron didn't resist and only snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

Ron listened as Draco's breath evened out and Draco's eyes slid closed. Ron let the sound of Draco's breath and the feel of Draco's heartbeat under his hands lull him to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be interesting to say the least.

TBC

A/N: what do you think? Suggestions, comments? I'll update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By: silverdragon91

Draco woke up with warm arms wrapped around him. Draco smiled and just snuggled deeper into the embrace and tried to forget that the world would wake up and they would have to face reality and the troubles of their families and friends. Ron opened his eyes and glanced down at Draco and smiled as Draco burried his head into Ron's shoulder. Ron tightened his hold on his lover and sighed in contempment.

The sunlight came in through the window and filtered through the room. Draco closed his eyes and tried to make the world go away and leave them alone to each other. Then their little peice of heaven was destroyed by the hotel phone ringing. Ron moved to pick it up, but Draco stopped him.

"Don't just leave it for a message." Draco protested sleepily.

"I can't. If it's mum she'll have a fit in thinking something happened." Ron answered pulling away to answer the phone.

Draco laid there and pouted. Ron leaned back over and placed a small kiss on Draco's lips and instantly, the pout went away and turned into a smile. Ron picked up the phone and expected his mother, but it wasn't to his surprise.

"Hello?" Ron said.

"Ron, its me Harry." Said the person on the other end.

Ron groaned in his head and looked over at Draco. Ron mouthed 'Harry' to Draco and watched his smile turn into a frown. Ron knew that Harry and Draco weren't going to get along very well. Ron turned his attention back to the phone and smiled a fake smile, one that Harry wouldn't be able to see.

"Hello Harry." Ron said with fake cheer in his voice.

"Just wanted to call and see if you wanted to have lunch with me." Harry said with hopefulness in his voice.

Ron knew that Harry was trying to get Ron alone and away from Draco and talk some sense into Ron's skull. Ron decided to make Harry think he had won and then make Draco tag along just to ruin Harry's day. He knew he was being cruel, but having Harry totally ignore his boyfriend was cruel also. Ron also knew that he could send Draco off shopping if things got too bad.

"Alright Harry. When and Where?" Answered Ron.

"There's a new cafe in Diagon Alley. It's called Lamures and its really good. Let's meet there about 1:00." Harry told Ron.

"Alright. See you then." Ron said and then hung up the phone.

Draco watched him and watched his body language. He could tell that the conversation with Potter hadn't gone so well. Ron sighed and plopped down on the bed. Draco cuddled into his side and waited for Ron to tell him what Potter had wanted. Ron pulled Draco up and rested his head on top of Draco's.

"Harry wants to meet for lunch at 1:00." Ron told his boyfriend.

"Well, good luck with that." Draco told Ron with a wicked smile.

"Who said I was going alone." Ron said with an equally wicked smile.

Draco paled as he looked up at Ron's grinning face.

"I'm not going." Draco said stubbornly.

"Yes you are. You have an opening to make Harry feel uncomfortable." Ron told his lover.

Draco eyed Ron with suspision and then sighed. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get out of this one. He finally slumped his shoulders in defeat. Ron smiled and pulled Draco down and pinnned him down and kissed him. Draco arched up from under Ron and moaned into the kiss.

Draco broke away and smiled at Ron. Then he pulled away and smirked at him.

"You need a shower Weasley." Draco told his lover.

"Oh I do, do I?" Ron teased.

"Yes, and I will not let you have your way with me until you smell better." Draco told him with a grin.

Ron took that as a challenge and bent down and kissed Draco hard on the lips.

"Fine, fine. I'll go take a shower and then you can." Ron sighed.

Ron got in the shower and stood under the spout for a good while. He was going to meet Harry and he was dragging Draco along, so he decided that he could have a nice long shower. While Draco was in the other room thinking about what Potter might possibly want to talk about with his boyfriend.

Draco wondered about what he should wear. He knew that most of his things would set Potter off, but he wanted to wear something that would really set the Boy-Who-Lived off. He decided that he didn't have a lot of time if he wanted to get his clothes goal accomplished. He got up off the bed and walked over to the closet.

He finally settled on a pair of tight low rider blue jeans and a button up white shirt. When Ron was done and out of the shower, he went into the bathroom and took his own shower and then got dressed into his clothes that he had picked out and then put gel in his hair, but let it fall in his eyes.

Ron brushed his hair and smiled at Draco's selection of clothing for meeting Harry. Ron knew that he just wanted to make Harry drool and know that he was taken. It was just something Draco did best. Draco loved to make people drool and want him and then cling on Ron and let them know that they couldn't have him.

After they both go dressed, they headed down to the lobby. They headed over to Lamures with a leasurely pace. They noticed that Harry was already sitting at a table with a cell phone on his ear. Draco smirked and took Ron's hand. Ron knew what Draco was doing and decided to play along.

Harry looked up to see Ron and Malfoy aproaching him. The fist thing he noticed was that Malfoy looked perfectly content. And then he noticed that they were holding hands. Harry couldn't help the anger that started to bubble up inside him. He tried to ignore the anger for Ron's sake.

Malfoy and Ron sat down on the other side of Harry. Harry watched as Malfoy picked up the menu. Harry couldn't help but stare at Malfoy's exposed neck. The pale skin looked like silk. He couldn't believe that Ron got to sleep with Malfoy. Actually, Harry couldn't believe that Ron wanted to sleep with Malfoy. But then again, Harry wanted a piece of that ass too. He'd always wanted to sleep with Malfoy.

The jealousy was starting to get the better of him. What did Ron have that he didn't? He remembered all the times that Malfoy had made fun of Ron's hair and his family, and now here he was dating and sleeping with Ron. Harry would try and corner Malfoy later.

"So Harry, how are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Oh, fine. I've been on the England Quidditch team. I've been on for a few months now. I'm their lead seeker. How about you?" Harry felt smug about his job.

"I got into a major industry. We made tons of money. I'm actually vice president of the company. Draco though, he stays at home." Ron told him.

"The prefect wife?" Harry joked.

"Potter, I'd thought you'd be intellegent enough to know when to keep your comments to yourself when you know nothing of what your talking about." Draco said stiffly.

"How's Percy?" Ron asked, trying to keep from having a blood battle.

"He's still working for the ministry. I don't know what he's doing exactly, but he hasn't come around the family in a long while." Harry answered.

"Sounds like the same old Percy." Ron said with a bored tone.

After Percy had pretty much abandon his family and hurt his mother like that, Ron really didn't care. Percy would always be his brother, but that didn't mean that he had to like him.

They ordered their lunch and talked about small things. Harry wanted so bad to ask Ron why he was dating Malfoy. That was the whole reason behind this lunch date. He had wanted to ask Ron different questions about the whole Malfoy issue, but he realized that he'd have to ask at a later time when Malfoy wasn't around.

They ate in peaceful silence. Draco smiled when he noticed that Potter was getting a little on the ansy side. He knew that there were questions that Potter wanted to ask, and he also knew that Potter had taken in his clothes. He just prefered to get out of here as soon as possible. He wanted to go back to the hotel room and take a long nap with Ron before they had to go to his parent's house for dinner that night.

Soon, Draco was finally able to get the message through Ron's thick skull that he wanted to go back to the hotel. Ron smiled and told Harry that they'd see him tonight. Harry smiled back and agreed and suggested that they meet for lunch again some time.

Draco and Ron made their way to the hotel quickly. As they made it through the door, Draco attached his lips to Ron's. Ron lead them over to the bed and laid Draco down and then pushed him back. Draco moaned in pleasure as Ron slipped a hand under his tight shirt.

Ron smirked as Draco closed his eyes. Ron lowered his mouth to his lover's and kissed Draco harshly. Draco responded and Ron smirked as he moved his mouth to his boyfriend's jaw. Ron's hands made their way down to Draco's pants and started to unbutton them.

Ron slipped of his shirt and pants off as well as Draco's clothes until they were just in their boxers. Ron kissed Draco's lips again, only this time softer. Ron then rolled over and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled Draco close to him. Draco rested his head on Ron's chest and listened to his lover's heartbeat.

Ron ran a hand through his lover's blond hair and smiled. This is exactly how he wanted to be, for the rest of his life. Slowly the pair drifted to sleep together.

"I love you." Ron whispered before he fell into blissful oblivian.

TBC

A/N: What do you think? Should Harry explod? What about Ginny? If you have any ideas let me know. I'll try and update soon! Do you want to be sooner or the chapters to stay this long? If you want them sooner, then I'll have to shorten them. Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By: silverdragon91

Draco paced around in front of the dresser and closet trying to decide what to wear. He wasn't truely nervous. But he also had to deal with the youngest Weasley and he wasn't looking forward to it. And he had the task of making Potter drool again. But that part made him grin.

"Are you almost ready?" Ron asked as he finished brushing his hair and teeth in their bathroom.

Ron eyed Draco over and saw that he was still in his tight jeans. Ron rolled his eyes and sighed. Leave it to his lover to take a least two hours to pick out a bloody shirt. But then again, Ron did understand his reasoning. Ron moved behind Draco and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and rested his chin on Draco's shoulder.

"Just pick a nice, tight shirt that will look good, but is modest so it doesn't leave my whole family in serious need of therapy." Ron smiled.

Draco sighed in defeat. As much as he wanted to really make Potter squirm, Ron was right. He needed to pick something out that was okay to wear to a family dinner. Draco moved to the closet and picked a tight black shirt with a red dragon on the front and put it on.

Ron smiled. You could barely see the tattoo that was on the base of Draco's neck with that shirt since it didn't have a collar. Both Ron and Draco had quite a few tattoos on their bodies. Most of them were hidden so they wouldn't have to fight with getting a job if they needed to or just wanted something to do.

Draco had a dragon on the small of his back, wolf paws on his hips, angel wings on his shoulder blades, and a celtic symbol for love on the base of his neck. Ron had a blue and silver dragon covering his whole entire back. He also had a matching celtic symbol for love on the base of his neck also.

They also had some piercings too. Draco had his belly button, tongue, and ears pierced. Ron had his tongue, ears, and eyebrow pierced. They did alot of things together that matched each other's. It made them feel matched. For some odd reason.

They were finally able to head out and got to the Burrow within fifteen minutes. They could hear alot of noise and laughter coming from within the wobbly structure. Ron smiled as memories of the past came rushing forward. Ron took Draco's hand and they headed for the door.

When they walked in there was alot of things being done at once. Mrs. Weasley was cooking while trying to keep Ron's older brother's out of the kitchen. Hermione was setting the table while talking to Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley was experimenting with some muggle thing in the living room.

Fleur was laughing at the twin's antics as they tried to sneak food when they thought that Mrs. Weasley wasn't looking. Bill and Charlie were discussing something buissness like. Ginny was drooling over Harry and Harry was trying to fix his outfit.

Ron felt his eyes grow wide as he saw who was sitting in a dark corner of the room. Percy was sitting in a wooden chair watching the scene around him in distaste. Ron just couldn't believe that Percy was actually here. It had been a long time since he had seen his older brother in their home.

Everyone quited down when they noticed Ron and Draco standing in the doorway. Hermione bounded over to them and whispered somthing to Draco that made him break out into a full smile. Ron smiled greatfully at her as if thanking her for making Draco feel welcome.

"Draco dear, why don't you help Hermione finish setting up the table while Ron keeps his older brother's ocuppied from stealing food." Molly glowered at Fred and George.

Draco smiled at the plump woman and nodded and headed over to the large table with Hermione. Ron headed over to his brothers and laughed when he saw the defeated look the had on their faces. Ron pushed them into the living room and talked to them about their joke shop.

Draco placed the plates around the table at every place. Hermione looked at Draco and smiled. He definetly changed since when they were in school. He smiled alot more and Ron looked at peace with Draco at his side. They seemed like an odd couple, but they were perfect together at the same time. They balanced each other out. Like Yin and Yang.

Draco could feel her eyes on him and looked at her curiously. She just gave him a sweet, reasuring smile and continued placing the silverware beside the plates. Once they were done with the table, Molly told them to go into the living room and wait for dinner to be ready there with the others.

Percy eyed Draco for a while. He had been surprised to say the least when he had heard of his brother's relationship with the Malfoy heir. He had been informed by his gossip goddess secretary Lindsey. She had been blabing about it all day, but he had just tuned her out so he didn't know what she was talking about until he had heard Ron's name.

After he had found out, he had sat and wondered what had gotten them together. Was it some kind of scandle? Were they just going for the money that the Malfoy's had? It was a question that Percy was determined to find out. So when he had contacted his mother about seeing where Ron and Malfoy were, she had told him about how they were going to have a family dinner with them and asked if he would come.

Percy knew that he had shocked five years off of her life when he told her that he would come. Of cource he hadn't really seen his family in over six years. But he could hear the delight in her voice when he had told her. But he figured that she didn't know his reasonings.

Ron noticed Harry watching and glaring at Draco as Draco moved toward him. Hermione noticed this too and she didn't like it. Ginny was staying silent, which everyone was greatful for. But Hermione knew that look that rested on her redish face. She was plotting something to make Draco, Ron, or both look bad in front of the family and possibly changed their mindes about their relationship.

Draco sat next to Ron in the over stuffed armchair that was beside the couch. He could see that some of the others were surprised that he could share it with Ron. He also knew that Draco was skinny. Too skinny, the doctors told him. But he couldn't help that fact. It was in his heritage.

Draco was a rare type of Veela. One who hardly existed anymore. There were only a few families that had this trait in their bloodline. And the Malfoys were one of the very few. Now in the wizarding world, there were only about fifteen families that had this type of trait.

Draco Malfoy was a Tythan. Tythan's were a rare and beautiful Veela. They were given some interesting traits that other Veela's didn't have. Tythan's had rare healing abilities that kept them healthy. But there were a few diseases that their healing abilities didn't protect them from. They also had some mental abilities, but what they were, neither of them knew for sure. Draco could also end up pregnant. That fact made Ron smile everytime that he thought about Draco's round belly with their child in it.

"So Malfoy, you look a little thin. Are you anorexic?" Ginny asked angerly.

Hermione couldn't hold back a giggle that escaped her lips. She could somewhat understand why Ginny was so angry about Draco being so skinny. Every girl wanted to be thin and Draco could easily make any girl green with envy without even trying to.

"No" Was the answer Draco gave her without even looking at her.

Ginny was visibly shaking with anger and would have said something else if it wasn't for her mother that came into the room in that moment to tell them that dinner was ready. They all got up and gathered into the dinning room and then sat in their chairs. Ron and Draco sat across from Hermione and Fluer with Fred and George on both their sides.

They ate and talked the whole time and Draco found that he was having a good time with the twins telling him stories of when Ron was little. Ron's face was bright red by the end of dinner and Draco was fighting for air because he was laughing so hard.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the sight at her dinner table. Draco was comfortable enough to laugh freely at Fred and George's jokes. She was happy that Ron had found someone that he could make happy and that made him happy in return. She had heard what kind of pain and lonliness that Draco had to endure during and after the war.

He had lost so much, but yet gained so much in return. He had gained love and a reason to live from Ron. And Ron had gained someone to protect and love him fromk Draco. They balanced each other out.

Percy sat and watched how Ron and Draco interacted with each other. He couldn't see any obvious signs that they were both just after the Malfoy fortune. Nor did he see any obvious signs that they were just hoping to get some media attention. And this frustrated Percy to no end. There had to be something that he was missing. But he just didn't know what.

Bill watched Fleur begin to talk to Draco about everything that both Veelas could ever talk about. Bill had felt somewhat guilty about taking Fleur from her family. Because she wouldn't leave him, her family had practicly disowned her. The only one of her family that came to see her was her sister. And Bill was happy that she finally had someone that she could relate to.

Charlie rolled his eyes at the twins. They could be so brainless sometimes, but they always knew how to take someone out of a drepressing mood. Charlie could see Percy studying and analyzing Ron and Draco and he didn't like it. He knew exactly what Percy was trying. And Charlie wasn't going to let it go on.

Harry was steaming. What did Ron have that he didn't? What made him so great that Draco was with Ron instead of him? He just didn't understand it and it was frustrating. He was the one that defeated Voldemort. He was the one that was the saviour of the Wizarding World, not Ron.

Ginny didn't understand what Ron saw in Draco. Draco had caused her brother so much pain when they were in Hogwarts and now he was in a relationship with the blond. And Draco had taken Harry away from her and all chances of them ever being together. And for that she vowed revenge.

Arther smiled lightly at Ron. He and Lucius Malfoy had never seen eye to eye and had always fought. But he couldn't see why their sons had to continue the hatred and rivalry. If their sons found peace and love in each other's arms, then so be it.

Dinner was soon over and everyone moved to the living room for desert and coffee. It was peacful and then Ron noticed that Draco was beginning to fall asleep, even though he was trying so hard not to let it show. Ron smiled softly at his boyfriend. It was so obvious that he was trying to stay away so Ron could visit with his family longer.

"Are you tired?" Ron whispered in Draco's ear.

Draco tried to shake his head, but only to have it drop further. Ron laughed softly and stood up and pulled Draco with him and put his arms around Draco's slim waist. Ron then turned to his mom.

"Its getting late and Draco needs to get some sleep." Ron told her.

She nodded in understanding and packed up some left overs for them to go and walked them to the door. Draco was leaning on Ron and could barely stand. Ron noticed that Draco was becoming more tired easier now a days and he decided that it would be best to visit a mediwitch as soon as it was possible. He had a suspision and he wanted it either confirmed or denyed before he got Draco's hopes up.

"You take good care of him." Molly said with a knowing smile.

She knew exactly what Ron was thinking and she sure hoped that he was right. She wanted a grandbaby so bad and it didn't look like Fleur and Bill would be giving her one anytime soon so she had to rely on Ron and Draco even if they weren't married.

Ron took Draco to the car and put him in the passanger side. The drive to the hotel was quick and silent. He carried the left overs and Draco up to their room and then set Draco on their queen size bed as soon as he was in the room. He put the left overs in the mini refrigorator and then laid next to Draco.

Ron stripped Draco down until he was only in his boxers. Ron then followed in persute. Ron went over to their dresser and pulled out some silk pajama pants and slid them up Draco's slim waist. Ron then glanced down at Draco's milky, flat stomach. He reached down and rested his hand on the milky skin.

"I hope your there little one. Your papa needs a miracle after all that he's been through. And your daddy wants to see your papa even happier. Your papa has always wanted a baby, but it just has never worked out. And each time we found out that there wasn't anyone there, it broke his heart each time." Ron whispered to the flat abdoman.

Ron then slid them both under the covers and pulled Draco to him. But he kept his hand on Draco's stomach because he needed to believe that there was actually a small baby in there. With the thought of a small family on his mind, Ron was able to find peace in the darkness that surrounded him.

And together the unknowing little family slept in peace. And hearts began to mend with he hope of a child.

TBC

A/N: Sorry its been so long. With school and everything else, I've just been so busy. And I'm not too sure if Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy should be alive or dead. And if they are alive, should they be good parents or should they still be mean and prejudice? Should just one be evil and one good? What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By: silverdragon91

Draco woke up with a queezy feeling in his stomach and he thought he was about to throw up. He hurried to the bathroom and almost didn't make it as he leaned over the toilet and let out what his stomach didn't agree with. It wasn't a lot, it was mostly dry heeves, but there was still something there and the sight of it just about made him throw up again. So he quickly flushed the toilet and got out of the bathroom.

That's when he noticed that Ron wasn't in bed. He looked around and he could hear noises coming out of the living room area through the door. So he got a baggy shirt of Ron's and walked out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. The smells coming from the small kitchen that usually made his mouth water, made him suddenly feel like he needed to go empty his stomach again. He soon saw Ron come out with a smile just as Draco covered his mouth and sat down on the couch to try and concentrate and settle his stomach.

Ron frowned as he saw Draco cover his mouth and sit down on the couch. Something was going on and the thought of the possible possibilities made Ron smile. Ron went over to Draco and pulled him close. Draco buried his head into Ron's shoulder and tried to ease his stomach.

"I think that we need to go see a mediwitch to find out what's going on." Ron said to Draco.

Draco shook his head. To him hospitals were just depressing and nasty. He didn't want to go if it was just a cold or flu.

"It's just something minor. I don't need to see one, I just to get a few nights rest." Draco argued.

"Draco," Ron sighed, "your going to see a mediwitch as soon as we get you something to eat that your stomach can handle. How about some toast?" Ron asked.

Draco sighed in defeat. He knew that once Ron got something in his head that he wouldn't give up on it. And this just happened to be one of those times. So he finally agreed and let Ron lead him into the small kitchen and pop in some toast into the toaster. Soon, they got dressed and left for the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley was happy yet surprised to see them already after having just been there for dinner the previous night. Although she knew what Ron suspected was going on with Draco, she had to act like she didn't know anything nor suspect anything or else it would just be harder on Draco if they found out that there wasn't a baby on the way.

She watched the way that they acted around each other and smiled. They couldn't have been more perfect for each other. The way that Ron protected Draco from anything that might prove to be harmful, the way that Ron would take Draco's hand gently and lead him somewhere or when they shared a look of complete love and faith in each other. Molly wondered how anyone could say that this love was wrong.

Ron watched Draco for any signs that proved that the blond was in more serious condition than he thought. He hoped that they would be given news of an upcoming family. Draco needed something like a baby to help him get passed the pain he had been through after and during the war. As they sat in the waiting room, a couple with a new born baby came out and were smiling at each other.

After what seemed like hours the nurse finally called for them to follow her back. After taking Draco's weight they were finally lead to a small white room with a examination bed and two chairs. Draco hopped onto the examination table and Ron elected to stand next to him and hold his hand for support. Ron explained what was going on to the nurse as she took down notes to give to the doctor.

After she left, Ron noticed that Draco was shaking. Pulling Draco into his arms Ron rocked the blond back and forth. Draco clung to Ron like his life depended on it. It broke Ron's heart to see his lover this scared.

"What's wrong Draco?" Ron asked softly.

"What if the doctor finds something really wrong with me?" Draco asked in a small voice.

"And what if he doesn't?" Ron countered.

Draco didn't have time to reply because the door opened and the mediwitch came into the room clutching Draco's medical records. She sat down in one of the empty chairs as she looked over the information in the folder. She glanced up at Draco and then back down to the records.

"I hear that you've been experiencing extreme morning sickness and tiredness lately?" She looked at Draco who nodded with his eyes down cast.

She nodded and stood up again. She made Draco lean back on the bed and pulled his shirt up and started to probe at his stomach. Ron watched what she did and then glanced up at Draco's face. Draco had his eyes closed, trying to picture himself anywhere else but where he currently was. She stopped and then sat back down while Ron helped Draco sit back up.

"It says here that you're a Tythan. Is that correct?" She asked.

Draco nodded again, but this time he was keeping his eyes on the mediwitch. Ron pulled Draco close, trying to pour his support into Draco and keep his blond lover calm.

"When was the last time you were currently active?" She asked.

Draco's face immediatly went red as his eyes flew wide like saucers. Ron coughed on some spit he had been swallowing as he looked over at Draco. Draco didn't want to answer, but he knew that this was all part of the examination.

"Almost a month and a half ago." Draco told her, trying to get his voice under control and not squeak out the answer.

She seemed to accept that answer easily as she noted something down on her pad of paper. She then ajusted her glasses and then looked up at them again.

"Were you the submissive?" She seemed to know the answer, but just needed it confirmed.

Draco squeaked out a "yes" at having to admit it to someone outloud. The mediwitch pulled out her wand conjuring up a vile of a clear liquid. She pulled out a needle and drew blood from Draco and then poured it into the vile and shook it slightly. As she waited she waved her wand over Draco's body and figures and status reports came flying up in the air as she read them.

She looked back at the vile and saw that the color had now changed to a medium blue. She rechecked the figures and then looked at the couple in front of her and gave them a bright smile.

"Mr. Malfoy, it looks like your going to be a father." She told them, her smile never vanishing.

Draco just stared at her like she'd grown a new head and Ron broke out into a huge grin. He pulled Draco into his chest and whispered "I love you"'s every few seconds. She left them alone to get some prescriptions and get Draco another appointment in a month.

Draco suddenly started shaking again and tears started to spill from his silver eyes. Ron pulled away and frowned. Shouldn't they _both_ be happy about this? But here was Draco crying like his life was over. Ron nelt in front of him and took his small pale hands into his own big caloused ones.

"Aren't you happy love?" Ron asked in a tender voice.

Draco nodded, but Ron wasn't happy with just that. There was something bothering Draco and Ron wanted to find out.

"Then why are you crying?" Ron asked.

"W-What if I-I'm not a good f-father?" Draco stammered.

Ron grinned and pulled Draco close again. He buried his nose into Draco's silky hair and took a deep breath. Draco wrapped his arms around Ron and held him tight.

"You'll be a wonderful father Draco. I'm just worried about me." Ron told him softly.

The mediwitch came back in and handed Ron a prescription for the morning sickness and vitamins and a next appointment. They walked out of the doctor's office and headed to the muggle car they had rented. They drove to their hotel room and laid down. Ron wrapped his arms around Draco and rocked Draco to sleep. Ron then slid a hand down to Draco's abdomin and smiled. He was going to be a father.

Ron fell asleep with a bright smile on his face holding his small family.

TBC


	5. srry! an must read!

a/n: srry its been so long since ive updated, but ive had a lot goin on in my life. my Rents split up nd my dad has a new girlfriend (the hoe) who helped break my family up. i've got a new author name: -raven-of-darkness-121- and i'm goin to go through my stories: Healing Clipped Wings and Beautiful Accident and Your Eyes and revamp them and change a few things. but they will come back from the grave lol.


End file.
